Proper time management is a challenge for most people. Whether student or employee, soccer mom or stay-at-home dad, nearly everyone has things they want to do and only a limited number of hours a day in which to do them. With the proliferation of user devices, many users rely on digital calendars to schedule certain types of appointments, such as meetings at work, doctors' appointments, and lunch dates. Many activities, however, are unscheduled. As a result, users may find themselves running out of time with respect to certain tasks they want to accomplish.